Legolas
Legolas, also referred to as Legolas Greenleaf, is a fictional character and the elf leading-protagonist in Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings and Hobbit ''film trilogies. After being sent to Rivendell, Legolas swore to protect the hobbit, Frodo Baggins on his quest to destroy the One Ring. He also unexpectedly forms a friendship with a dwarf He was portrayed by Orlando Bloom in both trilogies Legolas was the only Elf in the Fellowship of the Ring, one of two of Aragorn's companions and later life companion and later best friend of Gimli, the son of Glóin. He captured Thorin's Company one day when they walked through the prince's kingdom. He later accompanied Tauriel on her assisting the Dwarves. He later traveled among the Rangers, one in particular was Aragorn (who was known as Strider during the time). Legolas later attended the meetings in Rivendell and represented the Elves in the Company of the Ring. He later followed Aragorn and Gimli around trying to save the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin and followed him to Rohan, then to the land of the Dead to the black Gates of Mordor. After hte war of the Ring, Legolas and Gimli grew to be close friends. Titles * Legolas Thranduilion * Legolas Greenleaf The Lord of the Rings: The Two TowersThe Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies * Son of Thranduil Biography Early life Legolas was born in TA 87''The Lord of the Rings: Official Movie Guide around the time of his father's rule over all of Mirkwood to Thranduil and an unnamed woman. Growing up without a mother, Legolas grew close to an Elf named Tauriel. He later grew romantic feelings for her, but their relationship would be neutral instead. Before the War of the Ring, Legolas followed his father's advice and sought out the human ranger, Strider. The two grow extremely close and grow a strong friendship. In due time, Legolas also learns his identity as Aragorn, the lost heir to the throne of Gondor Knows his name by the time of The Two Towers. Legolas also seemingly makes amends with his father, Thranduil and attends the meeting at Rivendell. Legolas is seen in the council of Elrond in The Fellowship of the Ring on behalf of the Elves and in the books, Thranduil sends Legolas to Rivendell to attend this meeting, therefor confirming their reconciliation during the exchange, he offers his bow to Frodo in his quest to destroy the One Ring, even if it means to have Gimli as a companion. Relationships See Legolas' relationships in full detail here. Family * Oropher - Grandfather * Thranduil - Father * Mother Allies * Tauriel - Former Foster Sister and Love Interest * Fellowship of the Ring - Friends and Former Companions ** Gandalf - Former Guide and Friend ** Aragorn - Leader and Close Friend ** Gimli - Former Rival turned Best Friend ** Frodo Baggins ** Sam Gamgee ** Pippin Took ** Merry Brandybuck * Thorin and Company - Former Prisoners turned Allies ** Thorin Oakenshield - Former Prisoner turned Ally and Savior ** Bilbo Baggins ** Oin ** Fili ** Kili * Bard * Bain * Sigrid * Tilda Enemies Behind the Scenes * Legolas was portrayed by Orlando Bloom. * Sometimes, you can see Legolas' eyes interchange between brown and blue. This is due to the fact that sometimes Bloom forgot to wear his colored contacts or there was a problem with them. * Legolas is the second elf to befriend a Dwarf. He and Gimli also ended the feud between Dwarves and Elves because of their friendship. * Legolas was never seen neither mentioned in the original Hobbit ''book. * His birthdate is TA 87 in the films, whil ea birthdate is never recorded. * Because an elf named Tauriel was in the films that somewhat resembles ''Romeo and Juliet which Legolas takes the role of Paris. Both are in love with the female hero (Tauriel for Legolas and Juliet for Paris) and wish to be with them. They also have a love triangle and truly love them. The only difference is that Legolas lives while Paris is killed by Juliet's husband, Romeo Montague and that Legolas was on friendly terms with Tauriel * Often challenges Gimli to see who kills the most orcs out of comic relief. References Category:Male characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring members Category:Elves